


Voice

by KuroTsubasa



Series: New Dawn [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsubasa/pseuds/KuroTsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“…Mi…zu…ki…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how I got a sore throat when I was writing this orz but yeee third part to New Dawn!! I chose to write one of Sakonma-san's headcanons this time -w-;; I'm honestly still surprised at the amount of kudos I got for Name and Flower, but thank you all so much for your support!!! I really hope you can enjoy this part as much as the other two \ ; 7 ; /

Spending his day in Sei’s room wasn’t something strange anymore. It was rather normal. If Mizuki didn’t spend at least a few hours of his day in Sei’s room, then it’d feel strange. He was glad that a day like that hasn’t happened yet, and he had given up on trying to figure out why he would be glad.  _It's because we're good friends. Yep. Definitely._ _  
_

Normally, Mizuki would be talking to Sei about the outside world, and Sei would always listen with a smile. Sometimes, Mizuki would be sketching. And Sei would be silent.

And today was one of those days. The only noise in Sei’s room was the sound of his pencil skimming across the page of his sketchbook, accompanied by their quiet breathing. It might’ve seemed strange to outsiders, but to them, it was something precious. It was treasured moment where they could just enjoy each other’s silent company with a smile on both of their faces.

Mizuki was solely concentrated with his sketch for a new tattoo design, his eyes never leaving the paper. His hands moved as his mind worked, sketching and erasing and repeating the same process. Soon enough, the sketch reflected the image he had in mind.

It was just another afternoon.

 

 

“…Mi…zu…ki…”

“Yea?”

 

Mizuki snapped his head around, dropping his sketchbook without a care and leapt towards the bed, hands grabbing onto Sei’s shoulder with desperate eyes. He couldn't have just heard it again. It hasn't happened for weeks. He knew it wasn’t fake. It wasn’t his imagination. It was _real_  for sure.

“My name! Say it again!” His usually relaxed tone turned to worried and distressed, praying times and times again that Sei spoke, despite the unlikeliness that it would happen. Sei looked at him with open lips, surprise showing through his expression. The silence that filled the room soon again only made Mizuki more agitated and afraid, and he had pushed Sei back down onto his bed without realising. 

“SAY MY NAME AGAIN!!” Mizuki hadn't realised he raised his voice. He hadn't realised he was beginning to sweat. He hadn't realised his hands were trembling. He could wait though. He would wait as long as it took for the sound of his name being said again. He bit down on his lip, shaking his head away from the nightmares and the past. _Don’t tell me that I imagined this…p-please no…_

_Not the hallucinations again…_

“No.” Emerald eyes shot open and he looked at Sei who had a stretched smile, the force Mizuki was putting in his grip no doubt at fault. Although very slight, he could tell Sei’s lips were moving. _Sei you…_

“Won’t…say…i-it.”

 

“You little-! Glad you got your voice back though, Sei.” A flood of relief washed away his panic in an instant, and a grin lifted the corners of Mizuki’s lip once again. He knew it was real. He just _knew._  He hasn't had them since he started to spend time with Sei. Despite still being somewhat annoyed at Sei, he was very, _very_ glad Sei was simply joking around with him.

“But…h-hurts…” Noticing the hoarseness in Sei’s voice, the fact that he just regained his voice came to Mizuki’s mind.

“Oh, right. I’ll go get the doctors, ok?” Mizuki patted Sei’s hand, taking a nod as an ok and stood up. His hand was just about to open the door, then he remembered something and turned back towards Sei.

“And also sorry for earlier...I didn't mean to use that much force. Not sure what came over me.” He knew his voice sounded weird, but it was the best he could manage. His hand that rested on the door handle still trembled slightly, but he wasn’t going to surrender to his nightmares. He was ok. He was fine. _After all, Sei is here._

 

 

Sei listened to the sound of the door opening and closing, and rubbed his throat gently. As expected, it hurt him a lot to talk. It was like having a sore throat but ten times worse. _Even though it hurts a lot…and I shouldn’t try to speak…_

He opened his lips, then stopped and turned to face the windows. There were two birds outside, chirping in a cheerful tone. Naturally, a smile formed on Sei’s expression, and he took a breath in. 

“Mi…zu…ki.” His voice still sounded croaky, the pain was still hard to bear, and speaking with the same high pitched tone as the birds was even more difficult, but the happiness it gave him was worth it.

 

“There. I’ve said it."

 

\---

 

“…Mizuki…” Despite Sei’s voice being soft and still somewhat hoarse, Mizuki’s hearing has adapted to it, and he quickly went over to Sei’s side, bending over and lowering his head just close enough to hear Sei’s words.

Instead of more soft-spoken words like he'd expected, a pair of lips was pressed against his cheek. Confusion rose within Mizuki, but he just chose to chuckle and ruffle Sei’s hair, praying the soft blush on his cheeks would fade away soon.

 

“…Mizuki.” Just as he begins to work on his sketch again, Mizuki hears Sei again. He lets out a content sigh, walking over to Sei again and this time bending over a little closer to his mouth, just to make things easier for Sei. _Another peck, huh?_

A pair of teeth latched onto Mizuki's earlobe, and soon enough his shocked and embarrassed yells filled the hospital room along with Sei’s loud but still croaky laughter. The more Mizuki complained about Sei's sudden prank, the more he laughed. Then, after some coughing and worried questioning, Mizuki's parent like scolding would be heard with Sei apologising half heartedly. But of course he would be already plotting his next prank. Afternoons like this began to happen more and more often, and although the two would never say it out loud, but something's changed.


End file.
